1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to plumbing apparatus, and more particularly, to a plumbing connector system that is useful for connecting in-wall potable water supply lines to plumbing fixtures and appliances.
2. Description of Related Art
Cross linked polyethylene (PEX) tubing and various connector fittings have previously been used by the building industry as an alternate way to heat homes and to keep driveways and steps clear of snow and ice. More recently, builders have begun to use PEX tubing for the potable water systems in homes, replacing the use of copper tubing. The valves presently available for use with PEX potable water tubing are typically angle stops that are stubbed in through the wall.
A connection device said to be useful for outlet fittings in an installation for conveying water for industrial or domestic use is disclosed in EP 0 085 329 B1. This publication discloses flexible pipe lines laid in dummy pipes in a building, having a connection piece secured under the wall surface in a connection box. The flexible pipe lines are said to be made of plastics, preferably PEX, and means are disclosed for joining the pipe lines to the connection piece. Plumbing connector systems utilizing various connector fittings for attaching water service boxes to chlorinated polyvinyl chloride (CPVC) water supply lines have also been disclosed. Such systems are believed to have been marketed by Oatey and IPS.